Saxophone
by xNJx
Summary: Son instrument, c'était comme son deuxième poumon. C'était ce qui lui permettait de vivre, de respirer. Alors Loki s'installait sur le tabouret au milieu de la scène, et jouait. Tout le monde se taisait dans la salle, tant ils étaient absorbés par la musique. C'était le cas de Tony Stark, installé au premier rang.../ FROSTIRON / M pour langage et scène. / UA


**Saxophone :**

…

Son instrument, c'était comme son deuxième poumon. C'était ce qui lui permettait de vivre, de respirer. C'était aussi sa façon bien à lui de s'exprimer. Montrer et partager ses pensées à travers un sulfureux morceau de musique jazz.

Quand la musique commençait à s'imprégner de lui, c'était un instant magique. Il ne faisait plus qu'un avec le saxophone. Ses doigts couraient tranquillement, comme envoûtés, sur l'instrument, et Loki fermait les yeux pour se laisser bercer par ce qu'il produisait, une chose magique appelée ''son''.

Et le jazz, c'était ce qu'il préférait. Ce, depuis toujours. Les notes suaves, dégoulinantes d'émotions, et savoureuses le faisaient vibrer, l'animaient et l'endiablaient. Alors il écrivait toujours plus de morceau, jouant dans la rue, au départ.

Puis, vite fait repéré, il fut engagé pour jouer dans un club de jazz tout juste ouvert. Un nouveau monde s'ouvrit à lui. On le reconnaissait. On l'applaudissait, l'acclamait, le demandait et le redemandait.

C'était comme une dose de came. Un besoin de vivre essentiel.

Alors Loki s'installait sur le tabouret au milieu de la scène, gardait toujours ses ray ban fixés sur son nez, -ça c'était pour garder quelque chose bien à lui, son style- et jouait. Il jouait et se laissait transporter. C'était comme un premier voyage en bateau. A chaque fois. On se laissait vite aller aux mouvements des vagues, légers, parfois brusques, et l'air nous fouettait le visage, envoyant valser les mèches de cheveux qui encadraient les visages.

Tout le monde se taisait dans la salle, tant ils étaient absorbés par la musique, et par l'acte même de communion qu'il se produisait entre Loki et son instrument. On lui serrait parfois la main et murmurant des choses sur la force du morceau, ou tout autre chose.

Loki se contentait de les remercier et de vite retourner sur scène. Il aimait cette vie nocturne, dans ce club, avec son deuxième poumon. Pour lui, c'était le plus important.

Et ce soir là, donc, il monta à nouveau sur scène, saxo en main, et débuta le charme après avoir salué sa foule habituelle. Parfois des nouveaux venaient prendre un verre, découvraient la magie du moment puis on ne les revoyait plus. Certains revenaient tout de même.

C'était le cas de Tony Stark, installé au premier rang, un cocktail à la main. Sa main (celle qui tenait le verre) tremblait légèrement. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Loki, sa bouche pendait légèrement.

Lui, ce n'était pas le saxo, ni la musique qui l'avait endiablé. C'était Loki.

Et lorsque Loki commença à jouer, Tony sentit des gouttes de sueur perler à son front, d'autres glisser sur sa nuque, ou sur son torse. La chaleur était étouffante, ce soir. Le pays subissait une forte canicule depuis trois jours. Tony avait du mal à dormir, et c'était donc ainsi qu'il avait, en marchant dans les rues en quête de chaleur, découvert ce club. Le jazz n'était pas sa tasse de thé, il n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment écouté, mais l'endroit l'avait attiré.

Et voilà donc le troisième soir où il était installé au premier rang, son verre à la main, ses yeux rivés sur le jazzman.

Loki ne l'avait certainement pas remarqué, avec les lumières, ou plus simplement, avec la bulle dans laquelle il était savoureusement plongé.

Ce soir là, Tony était décidé à lui parler. A chaque fois, il restait tétanisé sur son siège, comme brûlant d'une fièvre méconnue. L'homme savait que le jazzman se rendait toujours au bar avant de remonter une dernière fois sur scène.

C'est ainsi que, lorsque Loki termina son morceau, et que les applaudissements l'eurent escortés jusqu'au bar, Tony se leva. Il marcha silencieusement à travers la foule rassemblée et s'arrêta au bar, juste à côté de Loki. Ce dernier avait déposé ses ray ban sur le comptoir. Il soufflait.

Tony l'admira en vision périphérique, appréciant ses cheveux bouclés qui tombaient sur ses épaules, sa chemise noire, assortie à son pantalon de toile noire, mais enfin, ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment les distinguer d'ici, mais bon sang ce qu'il les aimait. C'était pour dire, à quel point il se sentait attiré.

« Un whisky, » dit Loki, au barman. Ce dernier lui sourit, un grand gars musclé qui s'appelait « Thor », d'après l'étiquette sur son tablier.

« La même chose, » intervint Tony, en se rapprochant discrètement.

Enfin, pas si discrètement que ça, parce que Loki se tourna à demi vers lui et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

Ce sourire...

Bordel. Tony aurait juré que quelque chose venait de se produire dans son caleçon.

« Bonsoir, » fit Loki, en s'appuyant sur le comptoir avec ses coudes. Il déposa son visage sur la paume de sa main, et ça c'était terriblement sexy.

« Bonsoir, » le salua ensuite Tony, ne sachant que dire.

Il n'allait pas lui balancer : « Salut, ça fait trop soirées d'affilés que je te mate en train de jouer au saxo, est-ce que ça te dirait de, euh... »

De quoi, au juste ? Que désirait-il ?

Tony avait une envie folle de le toucher, mais quoi de plus ? L'embrasser ? Oui, oui, sentir ses lèvres, oui. Lui faire l'amour ? Oui, le faire gémir et crier, oui.

Alors, sous l'intensité du regard de Loki, Tony se rapprocha encore et murmura, tout près du jazzman, :

« Ca fait trois soirs que je t'écoute jouer, tu es... »

Les lèvres de Loki s'étirèrent et, Tony l'aurait parié, mais il fit exprès de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure doucement.

« Je sais. Ca fait trois soirs que je te vois au premier rang, et je me demandais quand tu allais finalement venir me proposer de... »

Tony haussa un sourcil, se sentait foutrement excité.

Loki s'interrompit.

« Je dois y retourner. On se revoit tout à l'heure, » susurra t-il à l'oreille de Tony, avant de disparaître.

Tony resta immobile.

Putain. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

…

Loki termina relativement tard, et comme le club fermait, ils marchaient dans les rues à la recherche d'un endroit où boire un verre. Comme les terrasses semblaient pleines par cette nuit de chaleur intense, Loki murmura quelque chose de particulièrement aguicheur à son oreille :

« Pourquoi on irait pas boire ce verre chez toi ? »

Tony sentit sa queue se tendre si fort, qu'il aurait pu presque être qualifié d'homme à trois jambes. Il l'emmena chez lui, à trois rues, et essayait de garder son calme en montant les marches de l'immeuble. Arrivé au deuxième étage, il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et mata sans discrétion Loki déambuler dans l'appartement.

Loki ouvrit quelques boutons de sa chemise et s'exclama : « Ce qu'il fait chaud ! »

Tony s'esclaffa doucement.

« Mets toi à l'aise. »

Loki lui sourit et s'approcha doucement de lui, toujours debout dans le hall d'entrée de l'appart. Des mains touchèrent son torse, se glissant sous son tee-shirt humide, et le caressèrent.

« T'es plus sexy que jamais, » grogna Tony, lorsque la paume de main de Loki effleura sa bite.

Tony avala sa salive difficilement et plaqua Loki contre un mur, rivant sa bouche dans son cou. Il commença à aspirer la peau, souhaitant laisser une marque, prouver à la terre entière que cet homme fabuleux avait été baisé et embrassé par Tony Stark, par lui et lui seul ce soir là.

Loki gémit.

« Alors...prouve le moi. »

Tony ne se fit pas prier.

Il le porta littéralement jusqu'à la chambre. Tony, tout en lui faisant brutalement l'amour, lui murmura à quel point il se sentait envoûté par lui, qu'il l'avait charmé rien qu'en montant sur cette scène, qu'il l'avait dans la peau...

Loki avait une vie : Le jazz et son saxophone.

Et il aimait cette vie...Comme il aimait que Tony Stark le lui rappelle toute la nuit, à quel point sa vie était bandante.

…

 _The end._

 _Saxophone, by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark._

…


End file.
